


a new time (from school)

by slxxpystrxxts



Category: Rick and Morty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-08
Updated: 2017-12-08
Packaged: 2019-02-12 04:22:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12951198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slxxpystrxxts/pseuds/slxxpystrxxts
Summary: lol published in mathh





	a new time (from school)

“- But speeches are for campaigning, now is the time for action..” Eyepatch said, looking at his drink, a sinister smile on his face. He was so close now, it was only a matter of time. C-137 was to be gone soon. And if his plan failed, well...There were other methods.

Like, say, using his Morty as bait. That would be a fun little thing to do. He glanced at the guards. "Ricks, I highly recommend you don't do that-!" He was too late, however. The Ricks opened the doors. He took a deep breathe, sparing them from a glare of pure ice. He forced a calm look, staring at G-492 Rick and Morty.

"What do you two need this time?" He said, staring at them, seemingly calm. He took a second to glance over their appearance. Oddly, their clothes were all tattered and stained. Their hair was perhaps messier than the clothes.

"Mister President, er...J-392 Rikki and Morticia, t-they-" G-492 Morty paused for a moment. thinking quickly about the events. He always had trouble remembering things. "They tried to t-t-take e-everything. They- They had a story ready a-and all!"

Eyepatch sighed, his look only getting colder. "Can't you, y'know, deal with them by yourselves?" He was ready to dismiss them, bored of the stuff they got into. He had been bothered by them enough before when he wasn’t president.

"T-They took our weapons!" G-492 Morty yelled, getting a bit irritated. Why wouldn't the president just help them?!

"So? Ever heard of defending yourself without the use of guns?" Eyepatch grinned as they had trouble coming up with something. What dreadful Ricks and Mortys. They didn't even deserve to be called Ricks and Mortys. That's how pathetic they were.

"W-We- They were girls!" G-492 Morty yelled, now rather angry. "You are a c-crappy president! You deserve to d-d-die!" He yelled again, shaking in anger. How would the President dare to disrespect them?! They were very respectful to him, weren't they?

Eyepatches grin fell, and he stared at them with an icy glare. "Excuse me?" He took a deep breath, snatching a gun and a dark look entering his eyes. "Didn't think I'd have to get back into this so soon, especially after winning.." He said, staring at the two who were having a moment of realization.

"You were the one who killed all those Ricks and Mortys!" G-492 Rick yelled, grabbing his Mortys hand. He was ready to run. Eyepatch was dangerous. He didn't want his Morty to be killed. No, that was..that was his worst nightmare.

Eyepatch aimed at G-492 Morty, tilting his head to the side, a slight smile on his face. "Ready to die?" He asked, staring at the shaking Morty. He looked at G-492 Rick. "How sad would you be if I killed your Morty, hmm?" 

G-492 Rick was shaking terribly, his eyes flickering from his Morty to Eyepatch. "T-Terribly sad, I-I think." He said, staring at the now emotionless face of Eyepatch. He saw the pieces of anger in Eyepatch's eyes. Fear, still grabbing hold of him, continued to grip him tighter.

"You only think you'd be terribly sad?"

Perhaps it happened too quick? Eyepatch had pulled the trigger, and G-492 Rick had yelled. "You-!" G-492 Rick was shaking in both fear and anger. A quiet sob escaped. He desperately tried to shake his Morty awake, pleading to any God out there to make his Morty live again.

Eyepatch watched G-492 Rick with a sick look of amusement in his eyes. "Gee, who knew a Rick could cry?" He said, smirking. “I was quite sure they were emotionless beings. Beings that drowned themselves in alcohol because they were just so utterly pathetic and can’t deal with strong emotions.” He aimed the gun at G-492 Rick. “Are you ready to join him?”

There was no answer, but Eyepatch pulled the trigger anyways. “Guards, what are you waiting for? Dispose of them now.” He gave them each a cold, icy, almost dead look. The guards did as told, only a tiny bit of fear gripping their mind, warning them that they were not doing the best thing. 

Eyepatch decided that now would be the best time for a little talk to the entire Citadel about what had been changed. He walked out, a calm look and a strange smile on his face. As he exited the place, he looked at the many Ricks and Morties. He got back into character of the charismatic, kind, determined Morty. Sometimes, he wondered how they hadn’t figured him out and announced it to the public. But then he remembered that he was one of the smarter Morties. All those that had figured him out had been eliminated.

He smiled at all of them, his eyes certainly had a more malicious look. A few Ricks noticed this and started to think that maybe they voted for the wrong president. How right they were..

“Hello, Citadel! I’m quite certain most of you have noticed a few changes happening. Specifically what i’m wanting to talk about is the changes of the Morty school.” The slightly evil smile on his face worried the Ricks who had noticed the look in his eyes. Suddenly, those Ricks realized it.

This Morty wasn’t who he said we was. The Citadel was definitely in trouble. There was no going back now though, they had voted and it had been decided. Going back was certainly not an option.

“I’ve changed most of the things that made the Morty school, well...Utterly unhelpful to all Morties. They were teaching Morties to be, well, not as unique as they could be, as smart as they could be. I’m quite sure that is rather wrong.” He looked at some Ricks with a sliver of anger hiding in his eyes. But he continued to speak, tricking and deceiving those who didn’t know.

“There’s nothing wrong with a little change. I hope you all enjoy this new, exciting time.” He finished, and noticed the Morties telling their Ricks what they thought. He waited for them to quiet down, not quite finished just yet.

The Ricks who hadn’t fully figured it all out started chatting to each other quietly, talking about the president and who he might really be. The topic turned to Evil Rick, and how he’d been a robot. Suddenly, they pieced it together. All those Ricks being killed, the assasination attempt on the president, and the changes of the Citadel. The president was Evil Morty, they had figured it out.

This was bad. All the Ricks could feel the cold, angry gaze of the president on them. They knew he knew that they knew. Fear gripped the Ricks minds, with dread deciding to stop by for a visit.

The president looked away from the group, his anger not exactly melting away. Now that they knew, he’d have to get rid of them. How.. unfortunate. He started talking again, and it seemed that he’d have been speaking for an eternity of a lifetime. He must just love to talk, because he didn’t stop. And when he did, the citadel was shocked.

The changes of the citadel were rather odd. Morties were now allowed the right to have portal guns, and Ricks would have to be more kind to their Morties. Yes, equal they were now. But it wouldn’t stay that way forever. The president was still keeping up his charade, ready to burn it to the ground at any moment. Ricks and Morties weren’t meant to be equal, that was something everybody knew.

No way would this stay, no way would Ricks and Morties be equals. Ricks needed Morties to keep them in check, and Morties needed Ricks to make everything a bit more exciting. That was one of the reasons that them being equal wasn’t even truly possible. Morties had the most conflicting thoughts towards Ricks. Ricks didn’t think very highly of Morties. They never would.   
Never in a million years!

The president gave his most charming smile, always a sucker for tricking millions. He’s yet to truly win the game, however. There were still a few tiny pests that could make the game board topple to the ground. That would be very devastating.

A sudden hurricane of thoughts happened. The president sighed, almost wistfully. Rick and Morty forever, he’d been told. Too bad that didn’t stay. The bitter, hateful thoughts arose once more. Rick was a problem. Rick was the flaw. Rick was the mistake. Rick was the never ending, rambling, ‘genius’, immortal, waste of oxygen.

“Rick and Morty forever. Rick and Morty, a thousand years!” The memory of his Rick saying that rang in his ears, as a reminder that they didn’t stay forever. It was a reminder of his success. Ricks weren’t worth his time, he was superior.

A frown marred his face. He’d been stuck in his mind for a few minutes. He gave one last pleasant smile, then hurried back to what would soon be known as ‘The Presidents Space’. He had yet to reveal who he was, had yet to ruin the Citadel completely.

What he’d given to Morties was temporary. What he’d told the Ricks to do was temporary. Nothing would stay like this for too long. Hell would rise, and when it did..

Well, the Ricks and Morties better be prepared. Soon, more than just the blood of Morties would stain the streets. The blood of both Morties and Ricks would haunt the road.

Unfortunate. For the Citadel citizens, not the president. The President was more than just elated with how well his plans were going. It was all just brilliant, those Ricks were the only problem. So, they had to be exterminated.

Anyone who gets in his way dies, as simple as that. Nobody is spared if they might somehow win the game. This was his game, and he would dominate the board. Nobody else, only him. Only he would rule.


End file.
